


Oh, Alexander

by LS_5Ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec drunk is an Alec everybody needs to see, Demons, Lots of little stories, M/M, Malec, Malec one shots, Maryse is good in some but bad in others, Mostly Fluff, Will add more characters later - Freeform, as they show up in different one shots, but sometimes Alec looks after Magnus, magnus is usually the one to look after Alec, will add more tags as I add more one shots, will be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_5Ever/pseuds/LS_5Ever
Summary: Lots of little one shots I will be writing. They will all be Malec oriented, but may have little bits or mentions of other ships.First One Shot overview:When Alec gets injured on a mission and insists he is okay, his siblings take him to Magnus' loft as they know he's the only one that Alec will let heal him when he's being this stubborn.





	1. What am I going to do with you Alexander?

"Izzy, watch out!" Alec shouted at his little sister, releasing an arrow in the direction of the demon who was about to grab her. It hit it straight in the chest, and Alec watched for a millisecond as it turned into dust.

"Damn, now I have demon dust on my clothes." Izzy pouted, making Alec roll his eyes and continue with the fight. They were winning, even with it being 3 against about 20 - but Alec wasn't counting. He glance over to where Jace was currently fighting 3 demons off, his seraph blade gliding across the body of one.

Alec quickly took another arrow out, sensing something coming his way. He shot it as he turned, realising how close the demon had been. One second later and he would be wrestling with it. A hoard of demons starting coming his way, so he flung his bow back over his shoulder, pulling his own seraph blade out and calculating his next move. He could easily fight half of them off, but with the other half on the prowl, looking at him like he's their next meal, he decided maybe he should shout for one of the other two. Before he did, one of the demons turned to dust, and behind it stood a grinning Jace, who winked at his parabatai.

"I got your back mate." Jace said, making Alec nod in appreciation. They started really getting into the fight, screams from the demon being heard every time they caught them enough to hurt, but not kill. Jace laughed as Alec tripped, who then glared at his younger brother before slamming his seraph blade into the demon who made it happen.

Demon after demon came, and they all kept dying at the hands of the two parabatais. Izzy was elsewhere, easily being able to defend herself with the few demons who decided they wanted a piece of her, and not the two boys.

"Alec!" Jace shouted, but Alec didn't get time to respond. Suddenly, he was on the floor, having been knocked over powerfully by a demon who had come up from behind. Neither of them had seen it till the last minute, and by then, it was already advancing on Alec too quickly to stop it from happening. Alec groaned, the pain of his head hitting concrete presenting itself. He struggled with the demon, who was sinking his claws in, but Alec wasn't giving up. He saw Izzy finish off the demon she was killing before she was getting her whip out, sending it in the direction of the demon who was on top of her brother. It caught it's neck, and she ripped it off, sending demon blood oozing out of it, dripping onto Alec, before the rest of the body turned into dust, covering him completely.

"Thanks." He coughed, the dust getting into his lungs. He sat up, brushing the remnants off him, before turning to Izzy and giving her a crooked smile. He winced as he got up with the help of his little sister. Jace came running towards them as soon as he had killed the last remaining demon, worry in his eyes.

"Alec, are you hurt?" Jace started. "Oh of course you're hurt, I can feel it."

It was times like this that Alec sometimes wished their parabatai connection wouldn't show Jace when he was in pain, because it wasn't always as bad as he made it out to be. In fact, Alec could hardly feel any pain.

"I'm fine." Alec shrugged, and Jace could see he wasn't lying. But if Alec really was fine, then he wouldn't be feeling any pain coming from his parabatai rune right now. He communicated with Izzy, trying to let her know that Alec was in fact, not fine.

"Well how about we get you back to the Institute? Just in case." Izzy negotiated. Alec just shook his head, getting his phone out to check the time.

"No, I told Magnus I'd go to his after the mission. I haven't seen him in a few days and we kind of wanted to spend some time together."

"Mate, I'm sure Magnus will understand, let's just get you checked out - " Jace started, only to be cut off by Izzy.

"No, Alec's right! We'll take you to Magnus."

"I don't need a babysitter Iz." Alec groaned, not knowing why his sister was so keen on them taking him. He was the eldest here, and also, usually, the most capable. He was pretty sure he could walk himself to his boyfriends.

"I... need to talk to Magnus about something anyway, so shut up big bro, we're taking you." Izzy left no room for argument, instead stalking out of the building, Alec running to catch her up. He wanted to get to Magnus' as soon as possible. Jace just made a noise of annoyance. He didn't know why Izzy insisted on them taking Alec. Magnus didn't like him too much, so he wouldn't be too happy to see him.

As they got to Magnus', Jace could tell Alec was starting to get a little weak. How he wasn't feeling any pain was beyond Jace. It was obvious the man was hurting, but if Alec had told himself nothing was wrong, then he wouldn't change his mind anytime soon. His brother was very stubborn.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed as he opened the door and saw his Warlock boyfriend. His eyesight was starting to go a little blurry, and he didn't quite catch the look on Magnus' face as he walked up to him.

"Alexander what's wrong? You're hurt. What happened to him?" He asked, directing his last question at Izzy and Jace.

"We're not sure. A demon had his claws in him, but Alec is saying he isn't feeling any pain." Izzy explained, worry etched on her face. Magnus nodded, turning towards his boyfriend who had made his way over to the couch.

"I'm fine! See!" Alec grinned, gesturing to his body. Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking at Izzy who was looking at her brother as if he had two heads. Jace, on the other hand, was stifling a laugh, knowing Magnus would heal him, so he didn't have anything to worry about. If Magnus looked calm, then all was fine.

"Isabelle, please try and make sure my Alexander doesn't get clawed by that demon again. It seems as he's gone a bit insane. And I'm very tired. It's a good job you've brought someone to me whom I love, otherwise I wouldn't help you out at this moment in time." Magnus sighed, dismissing the two shadowhunters with a flick of his wrist.

"I'll try!" Izzy grinned. "Thanks again Magnus. Keep him for the night."

Magnus was no longer paying any attention to them, eyes only for Alec at the moment. Izzy and Jace left the loft, leaving Magnus alone with Alec.

"What am I going to do with you Alexander?" Magnus sighed, walking over to Alec who was looking up at Magnus mischievously.

"Take me to the bedroom?" Alec suggested, winking at the surprised warlock in front of him.

"Ah, well if I had my doubts before, they are certainly now gone." Magnus said. Alec had definitely been injected with the poison from the demons claws. This was so uncharacteristic of him. However much Magnus would like to take him to their bedroom - and at what point did it start becoming theirs? - he knew he had to heal Alec before the poison ran too deep.

"Lay down." He ordered Alec, making him grin as he thought he had won. He would take the couch over the bedroom, as long as Magnus was the one with him. The first thing Magnus did was make Alec sleep. He wouldn't be able to heal him if he had those beautiful, captivating eyes staring at him the whole time. And the things Alec would come out with while he still had the poison in him would distract Magnus to no end.

Magnus sighed, letting his magic do the work at extracting the poison inside of his Alec. He saw him stir a few times, and when that happened, he would just enhance the sleeping aura around him, which seemed to settle him back down. Once he was all done, he carried Alec to the bedroom - the initial destination he wanted to be at before Izzy and Jace had bombarded him with an injured Alec - and set him down softly, bringing the covers up so he was tucked in. Then he settled down next to his boyfriend, taking away the sleep spell from Alec, who still didn't wake up. Magnus was expecting that as when the poison was taken out, it usually tires the other person out. They both slept like that, and Magnus could honestly say he had a great nights sleep.

When Magnus woke up the morning, the shadowhunter he had put to bed the night before was no longer there. He was about to worry until he smelt the familiar smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. Alec insisted on buying a coffee maker so he could make himself a drink without having to wake Magnus up. The warlock smiled softly, making his way to greet Alec, who looked at him with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Good morning my love." Magnus kissed Alec, taking a cup of coffee that was left on the counter for him.

"Morning." Alec mumbled, deciding on what to say. "Thank you, by the way. For yesterday, and, umm, you know. For healing me and what not. Putting up with me and stuff."

"That's perfectly fine Alexander. It's my job." Magnus told him warmly.

"You know that's not why I come to you when I'm injured right? I don't want you thinking I take - " Alec started, getting the wrong idea, only to be cut off by Magnus.

"No, no, Alexander. I meant my job as your boyfriend. To always protect you." Magnus explained, a grin forming on Alec's face as he realised his worth. His bowed his head, something that Magnus found extremely cute.

"So... Do you still want me take you to the bedroom?" Magnus winked, expecting a blush to form on Alecs face. Instead, Alec smirked at him, taking both their coffee cups and placing them on the counter. He took Magnus' face in his hands and kissed him fiercely, guiding him to where they had both woken up, and yeah, Magnus could get used to Alec being the dominant one.


	2. It's you that I want, forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a conversation with Maryse and finds himself at Magnus', wanting to get his mind off everything. Magnus sits him down and tells him to talk, not kiss.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" Alec sighed, looking around Maryse's office, just so he wouldn't have to look at the person he has to call his mother.

"Yes, Alec. How did the mission go yesterday?" Maryse asked, business like always. Sometimes Alec wished she would just ask about his day. Ask if he'd eaten, or if he was feeling sick. Maybe even ask about Magnus every now and then. Ask about the man he was in love with.

"It was successful." Alec answered, knowing his dreams were just that - dreams. There was no way his mother could ever show any maternal instincts. She just wasn't designed that way. Something that Alec didn't want to be like when he had children of his own.

"As always." Maryse stated, no 'well done' or 'I'm proud of you son'. "And what about tonight? Are you going on patrol?"

"No." And Alec knew that Maryse knew very well that he wasn't going on patrol. "I'm going to Magnus'."

"Hmm. Still dating that Warlock then?" Maryse asked, disgust evident in her voice.

"Yes, mother." Alec said, stressing the mother part. He had a quick temper today, so for everybody's sake, he hoped she wouldn't say something too out of order.

"You know Alec, I don't see why you're with that Warlock. You could do so much better! For one, you could not date a demon. And have you tried giving Lydia another chance? Maybe you're just confused." Maryse rambled, standing up to be at the same level as her son.

"I'm gay, mother." Alec stated coldly. "That's something even you and your clave rules can't change. And I love that man you call a demon, and he treats me better than you ever have."

Alec knew he had delivered a low blow, but he just couldn't care. Maryse had just insulted his Magnus and there was no way he was letting her get away with that.

"Alec! Watch your mouth. You know very well I have done everything in my power to raise you to be the man you are today." Maryse scolded, making the shadowhunters face fall in bewilderment.

"You're kidding right? You raised me? No, I'll tell you how I was raised, mother. I spent the majority of my life being raised by multiple other shadowhunters who took pity on me because the woman who was supposed to be there literally never showed up. Then, I had to raise Izzy, because I didn't want her being passed between people like I was, and I knew you'd never be there. And by the time I was actually old enough to raise someone, you shipped Max elsewhere so you and dad didn't have anymore worries. And that man? The only thing he's been good for my whole life is trying to teach me how to shave. And even then he didn't do it properly, Jace had to re-teach me." Alec snapped. He had reached his last nerve now and there was no way he was stopping.

"Alec... I - "

"And raised me to be the man I am today? You raised me to always follow the rules. Always protect the family name, no matter what. To not question anything the Clave tells me to do. The man I am today is through no thanks to you. This is due to Izzy, and Jace, and Max. They all spent their time trying to make sure I didn't repress myself too much. And finally? Magnus is the one who really got through to me. So no, mother, you had absolutely nothing to do with how I turned out. But I bet you're happy about that, aren't you? Because lets face it, you hate who I've turned out to be. I'm a disappointment in your eyes." Alec was up in Maryse's face, and this was the most he had ever said to his mother, maybe to anyone, in his whole life, in one go. Maryse looked shocked, as if she didn't know everything that her son had said was true.

"I did my best." Maryse whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, well, like you always say to me. Maybe your best just isn't good enough." And with that, Alec left. He walked straight out of her office, of the Institute. Everyone parted to make way for him, with probably having heard shouting coming from the office. And the look on Alec's face made sure no one stopped him, it made sure no one tried to speak to him. As he walked in the direction of Magnus' loft and left the place where he grew up behind, he knew it would be a while before he went back. He needed to calm down and cool off and the only person he wanted to be around right now was Magnus.

"Magnus." Alec called out as he stepped into the Warlock's loft. His voice was strained and he knew Magnus would be able to hear it. His suspicions were confirmed as Magnus walked quickly out of the bedroom, a frown on his face.

"Alexander, are you okay?" Magnus asked, only just getting time to finish his sentence before Alec's lips were on his. Alec pushed him against the wall, pulling his body flush to his. Magnus made a noise of surprise, but it was soon drowned out by Alec, whose hands were starting to roam his boyfriends body.

"Alexan- Alexander! " Magnus put his shadowhunter at arms length, seeing a mix of emotions within Alec's eyes. He saw lust there, that one was definitely present, but anger was overtaking all others, and so Magnus knew they couldn't continue. This may not be their first time, but it was still special, it always would be when it came to Alec, and he didn't want to do something out of rage that Alec would later regret.

Magnus tried to lead Alec over to the sofa, where they could then sit down and have a reasonable conversation where Alec would tell him what's bothering him, but of course his boyfriend had other ideas. Alec was strong, Magnus knew that, but he had never used his strength on him before, so he had never experienced it first-hand. So it took Magnus by surprise when Alec took control again and brought his lips to his once more. If Magnus wasn't so worried about him, he may have just let this happen, because he loved the feeling of how Alec's lips seemed to be soft against his, but rough at the same time when they left and explored his body.

"Come on." Magnus said, using his magic to create a boundary between the Warlock and the Shadowhunter. Alec looked confused, and slightly hurt at the prospect of Magnus not wanting him. Maybe his mother was right when she says Alec isn't good enough. He definitely wasn't good enough for Magnus, that was for sure. Magnus was the definition of perfection, with his styled hair and his beautiful cat eyes, and the way he always knew what to say to someone, which was the exact opposite of Alec who never knew what to say to anyone. He could hardly string a sentence together when it comes to people he doesn't know.

"What happened?" Magnus asked as soon as they were sat on the couch. He removed the wall between them which seemed to make Alec at least a little bit happier.

"Maryse happened." Alec grunted, eagerly accepting the drink Magnus had conjured up. He muttered a thanks before taking a big gulp, and consequently downing the rest of it, impatiently waiting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"I didn't put any alcohol in." Magnus admitted quietly, making Alec groan and put his glass down on the table. Magnus knew what Alec would do if he offered him a drink, so to test his hypothesis, he had made Alec a non-alcoholic drink. The last thing his shadowhunter needed right now was alcohol. Alec gave him a look, which made Magnus feel slightly better, because that look belonged to his boyfriend, the one who blushed whenever he saw Magnus staring at his body after the shower, or a workout session. Magnus loved that man. But he also loved the Alec that was sat in front of him now. The more vulnerable Alec who he wanted nothing more than to just protect from all evil, even if that evil sometimes came in the form of Alec's mother.

"What did she say?" Magnus ventured carefully, not wanting to upset Alec any more than he evidently already was. Alec just shrugged, a humourless laugh escaping his lips, the same lips that were on Magnus' just a moment ago, something Magnus needed to stop thinking about if he were to give Alec his full attention on this matter, and by the look on Alec's face, he needed to do just that.

"She hates you Magnus." Alec whispered, and Magnus would be lying if he said that didn't hurt, that the fact the mother of the man he loved didn't want anything to do with him, but he couldn't let Alec see just how much that sentence affected him. So instead, he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and brought him closer, rubbing circles into his shoulder, a silent prod for him to continue.

"Apparently I should give Lydia another chance." Alec chuckled, not noticing how Magnus' cat eyes showed through for a split second, jealousy showing ever so slightly. Magnus knew Lydia, he liked Lydia, and he knew she would never agree to such a thing now she has seen how the shadowhunter and the warlock felt about each other, but Magnus could still remember how he felt when he walked into their wedding. Dread surrounded him as he thought it was too late. He was too late, it had already taken place. Then his eyes landed on Alec's still outstretched arm, and he realised it wasn't. He still had time. That feeling will never go away, so Magnus couldn't really be blamed for getting protective over the thought of something like that happening again. Only this time, it will hurt tenfold, because he was now in love with Alec.

"I said no, obviously, but just the fact that she can't admit that her son is gay and in love with a warlock is beyond me. I don't get why she can't just accept it?" Alec pondered, having calmed down a bit now, and able to speak his mind freely. He had gotten into that comfortable and familiar place with Magnus now, and finds it much easier to gather words to form a sentence. He still wasn't that great at it with people he didn't know, but Magnus made him feel at ease, which helped with his inability to find the right words.

"You said that to her?" Magnus asked warily, his heart warming at the idea that Alec had told his mother that they were in love.

"Of course." Alec said, looking at Magnus as if he was stupid. And normally, Magnus may had taken offence, but the fact that Alec, the man who had kept his emotions bottled down for years, had openly, and willingly admitted to his mother that they were in love, scrapped any offence that may have worked its way up.

"Magnus, I love you, and I want everyone to know that." Alec said, his eyes boring into Magnus', nothing but sincerity and love showing.

"I love you too, Alexander." And for the first time in all his life - and that was a long time - Magnus actually believed his words wholeheartedly, and he then knew that there was nothing anyone could do to this shadowhunter without having to go through him first. It was a scary feeling, but one that Magnus let in nonetheless, because he now knew that Alec felt the same way, and so it may scare the hell out of them both, but they can be scared together, because everything they go through from now on, they are going to go through together, and come out victorious. Magnus just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's the next short one-shot!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought:)


	3. What are you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his defence, Alec really didn't want to go to this party, but Magnus insisted, so it really wasn't his fault that he got so drunk.

"Come on Mags, do I really need to be there? You've thrown loads of parties before and have fared pretty well without my presence." Alec complained, and he knew he was whining, but he couldn't help it, he hated parties. Or any event where he had to socialise.

"Alexander," Magnus started, a sigh forming at his lips. "You're coming. Whether you like it or not."

Alec groaned and threw himself on the sofa, making Magnus give him a once over and look at him like he was a child. Alec pouted, proving the warlock right, but also making him chuckle in the process. Magnus paused as he walked to Alec, making the shadowhunter raise his eyebrow, silently mocking him. Instead of carrying on, Magnus just shook his head and strolled past Alec, who sat upright, rolling his eyes before getting up to follow his boyfriend.

"Magnus, come on, don't be like that." Alec sighed, tugging on Magnus' arm as they made their way to their bedroom. Magnus let out a non-committal hum, and Alec knew right then that Magnus was going to get his own way.

"Fine. I'll come to the stupid party." Alec mumbled into Magnus' hair, who perked up and stepped away from Alec, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"That's my shadowhunter." Magnus purred, kissing Alec softly on the lips.

"Stop treating me like I'm your stupid cat." Alec shouted after him, both of them knowing he loved that damn cat.

"Stop calling my things stupid." Magnus retorted, his head popping back in for a millisecond to add "Because it's bad to call yourself stupid, darling." And with that, he winked, and walked off once again, Alec rolling his eyes, and he swore he did that more now that Magnus was in his life, but despite himself, a silly grin found its way to his face, and shaking his head, he went back into the living room, determined to get a moment of piece and quiet before had to get ready for this party Magnus was insisting on having.

To Alec, it felt like no time had passed at all, because the next thing he can really remember is Magnus shaking him awake where he had fell asleep on the couch, his frantic voice echoing in Alec's ear, fretting about how there's only 30 minutes left before the party. 

Alec barely registers what his boyfriend is saying, knowing that he only needed about 5 minutes to get himself ready as he only needed to change his shirt which still smelt a bit from the mission that morning, and Magnus was already ready, with his makeup done to perfection, a glittery golden top unbuttoned just enough to draw your eyes, but not enough so that you can't use your imagination. And to finish it off, a tight pair of electric blue pants, and oh - Alec diverted his attention away from Magnus' backside, knowing Magnus would probably make him stay for the whole duration of the party if he tried to distract him now.

"Alexander!" Magnus' shrill voice finally snapped Alec out of his trance. He just gave him a blank look, still coming round from his nap. "Go and get changed. Now."

And who was Alec to argue with the High Warlock of Brooklyn?

Alec hadn't even stepped out of the bedroom from changing when the first lot of people arrived, greeting Magnus with kisses on the cheek, and Alec would never admit to Magnus that he was surprised he knew this many people. He had been alive for over four hundred years though, so Alec really shouldn't be this surprised.

"I thought you were meant to show up 'fashionably late' to parties?" Alec asked, air quoting, as he didn't really know when people were meant to show up. He'd never actually been to a proper party before, so he could only go on what he saw from Izzy and Jace.

"Not to my parties they don't." Magnus stated firmly, a smile appearing on his face as some more downworlders walked through the door, each one presenting a bottle of something alcoholic to Magnus. Alec had no idea how all that was meant to get drunk in just one night, but then again, he had also seen just how much Magnus drinks, so if everyone else was like the warlock, then the alcohol would be gone in no time.

"Magnus!" Izzy shouted, making Alec turn his attention to her. He had no idea she was coming to this thing.

"Isabelle! My favourite Lightwood." Magnus exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek before bringing her in for a hug - something that showed he cared for her, as he hadn't done it to any of his other guests.

"Hey, I thought I was your favourite Lightwood." Alec pouted, walking up to embrace his sister. He was glad she was there.

"He's been doing that all night." Magnus rolled his eyes as he explained to Izzy, who was looking at Alec weirdly. Alec never pouts. "He's actually been very whiny tonight. Like a child, honestly. And here I was thinking he was the more mature one."

"Shut up."

Izzy and Magnus responded to Alec by laughing, making him huff and turn towards the door, where Jace had appeared. Okay, now Alec was starting to doubt how well tonight would go. Jace in the same room as Magnus and all these other downworlders? Where there was plenty of alcohol. He groaned, making Izzy and Magnus' eyes dart towards where he was staring.

"Jace!" Izzy bounced up to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him to where they were all stood. Very Izzy-like.

"Ah. You." Magnus said, but they all knew he was joking. Magnus may have disliked Jace when they had first met, but he had grown to have a liking for the young man. Plus, he was a very important person in Alec's life, so he guessed he might as well put up with him.

"Nice to see you too buddy." Jace wore a shit eating grin, bringing Magnus into a tight embrace, making the warlock tense up and use his magic to push him away so slowly it was comical, as Jace couldn't do anything but watch and let it happen.

A sound broke the moment, making Magnus look over to where a vampire and a werewolf were currently staring at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Magnus sighed, tapping his fingers against each other, before excusing himself and going to diffuse the situation. Alec couldn't help but watch the scene before him, how Magnus seemed to just snap the two downworlders out of whatever disagreement they were having by just a few words. The contrast in the before and after was amazing, with them now chatting, a drink in each hand.

"Come on big brother, I'm going to make sure you have fun tonight." Izzy said excitedly, dragging a helpless Alec along with her to the drinks section, Jace trailing along behind like an excited puppy, telling them to wait for him, and that he wants in on the fun.

"Come on Iz, is this really - "

"Drink." Izzy lowered her gaze, almost daring Alec to say no. He just stared, deciding that he didn't want to get on her bad side, before downing the shot given to him. Izzy let out a happy squeal, before another drink appeared in front of him.

Alec wasn't sure when he had given into the temptations of alcohol. It might have been 5 shots ago, or it might have been 15 shots ago. All he knew is that he was drunk. He wasn't a big drinker, actually, he hardly ever drunk, so whatever alcohol he had tonight - he couldn't remember - had taken effect on him almost immediately.

He eyes darted round the room, vision a little bit blurry as he tried to look for the man who forced him to come tonight. He wanted to show his gratification, because he was having a damn good time.

"Magnus!" He shouted, probably too loud as by the time the words left his mouth he was practically glued to the warlock. Magnus looked up at him, a bit shocked to see Alec grinning like it was the best night of his life. He expected him to have a good time, but to ask Magnus to put a soundproof barrier on the bedroom so he could go to sleep way before everyone left.

"Alexander, how are you?" Magnus asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"I'm perfect. Just like you." Alec whispered, or what he thought was a whisper anyway. He heard coughs coming from beside him and he looked up, annoyed and ready to shout at the person who had interrupted his time with his boyfriend.

"How about we get you some water Alexander?" Magnus said, trying to lead Alec away from the seelies he was just talking to.

"Oh I love this song!" Alec shouted, pointing at absolutely nothing as he started belting out the song - and Magnus thought if he had been sober it might have actually sounded okay, but drunk Alec meant he was 10 times worse at singing.

"Alec, come dance with me, now!" Magnus heard Izzy shout to her brother, where she was already having the time of her life on the dance floor, many eyes locked on her as she swayed with the music, which had just turned a bit faster. Magnus turned to Alec, reluctant to let him out of his sight when he was this drunk, but to his surprise, when he turned to look at him, Alec had already made his way over to Izzy and was now currently swaying his hips, a blissful look on his face.

Magnus' mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at his boyfriend. He wished right then that nobody else was in the room, so he could just devour Alec right there on the floor. But alas, Magnus had a party to attend to, and so he tried to ignore how many eyes had now left Izzy and focused on his Alexander, and instead went to mingle some more. Anything to distract him from that body on the dancefloor, begging Magnus to send everybody home. But no, Magnus would not do that. Magnus had never sent anybody home earlier in all his years of throwing parties. He definitely wouldn't start tonight due to a drunk shadowhunter.

"Karaoke!"

"For fucks sa - " Magnus muttered, turning around to glare at Izzy. She was such a bad influence. He was starting to regret inviting her now. Even Jace seemed to be behaving, which was a miracle in itself. Alec readily agreed, another tell-tale sign that he was wasted. As annoyed as Magnus was, he was actually more endeared. He had never seen Alec like this and it was quite refreshing to see this side of him. The side that wasn't afraid to let loose, because sometimes Magnus worried about how much Alexander took on.

"Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty!"

"TAKEE MEE HOMEE!"

Magnus winced at the atrocity stood in front of everyone. The two siblings really were terrible singers, but they didn't seem to care, and that dismissal of embarrassment seemed to get everyone else in the mood as well, with everyone at the party seeming to know the words and singing along, having a great time. Magnus smiled, a warm, tentative smile that he reserved only for Alec.

He knew he shouldn't, because Alec is going to be embarrassed enough when he wakes up in the morning, but Magnus just couldn't help it. He wanted to savour this moment and remember it forever, so he got his phone out and hit record, laughing when they both tried - and failed - to hit a high note. This was one of his better parties.

After the song had finished, someone else wanted a go at singing, and thankfully this person was at least half decent, so Alec and Izzy made their way back to Magnus. The look Alec was giving the warlock made his knees go weak, and Magnus really couldn't remember the last time someone made him feel that way.

"Hey babe." Alec murmured, and Magnus was a sucker for pet names, something Alec unfortunately didn't usually give out. Shadowhunter lips met warlock lips, and Magnus knew as soon as Alec's hands went to his backside, that for the first time in his life he was going to end a party early, and send everybody home.

He flicked his hand, the door opening and a voice coming from the speakers, asking everyone to leave. It wasn't an unkind gesture, but it left no room for argument. Some downworlders tried to thank Magnus on the way out and congratulate him on a success of a party, as well as tell Alec he should be at more of them, but Magnus' wards practically forced them out, sensing Magnus didn't want anyone else there but his boyfriend.

The two men kissed feverishly, seemingly not being able to get enough of each other. Magnus knew he wouldn't go all the way with Alec tonight - he was too drunk and it would be wrong - but he'd be damned if he wasn't getting a kiss from the shadowhunter. He pushed them into the bedroom, both of them falling onto the bed. This antic made Alec giggle, and by the angel was that a sound Magnus wanted to hear again.

Magnus kept kissing, but soon he realised that Alec had stopped responding. His initial thought was that Alec didn't want to kiss a warlock anymore, but when he looked down and saw a blissful expression on his face and little puffs of breath escaping his lips, he laughed, seeing that Alec had in fact, just fallen asleep.

He managed to roll Alec over, removing his shirt, trousers and shoes so that he would be a bit comfier. He then got himself comfortable in the spot next to him, smiling when Alec's arms instinctively found Magnus and wrapped them around him. Magnus drifted off like that, a smile etched onto his face as he slept dreamlessly. The only one he needed to dream about was right next to him.

Alec wasn't next to Magnus when he finally woke up, which left him feeling cold. Alexander wasn't what you would call 'a radiator', but he made Magnus feel warm when he was cuddled next to him. Of course, Magnus wasn't surprised that Alec was no where to be seen. It happens most morning, with Alec being an early riser and Magnus literally never wanting to get out of bed.

Magnus made his way into the kitchen, which is where Alec always seemed to be when Magnus awakens. No matter what time it is, he is always there with a cup of black coffee in his hands. Magnus is almost sure that he only gets up that early to get in the numerous cups of coffee he seems to pour down himself.

"Hello darling," Magnus purred, kissing Alec softly on the lips, not caring about his morning breath. They'd been together long enough that they just put up with it. Neither of them was going to brush their teeth just so they could kiss their significant other.

"Hmph." Alec slumped, making Magnus chuckle before a blue spark came out of his fingertips. Alec suddenly sighed in contentment, the hangover flushing away. He smiled graciously at Magnus, who just winked and got his phone out.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Magnus. I heard you sent everyone home early. I'll make up for it, I promise."

"Nonsense. Look at how much fun everyone was having." Magnus said, showing Alec the video he took last night. Alec smiled, watching everyone singing along to the song that - oh shit.

"Is that me?" Alec asked, mouth open and expression one of distraught. Magnus laughed, the type of laugh that you couldn't come back from. Alec stared at him, at his laughing warlock boyfriend, before deciding that if it made Magnus this happy, then he'd happily do it again. And that's how they spent their morning, the two men laughing at the videos recorded last night - some taken by Magnus, and to Alec's utter dismay, some taken by other downworlders.

"I hate your stupid parties."

"I love you too, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, I had fun writing it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought!:)


End file.
